HarryVoldemort drabble
by Meinouda
Summary: One-shot: Harry and Voldemort are married and living together, but living with a Dark Lord doesn't always goes smootly. A little peek into their lives. Warnings: HP/LV, Voldemort/Bellatrix, mentioning of BDSM


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charactes used in this fic**

**Warnings: LV/HP, Voldemort/Bellatrix, mentioning of BDSM**

* * *

Harry Potter, eighteen and married.

He stared through the window at the rainy day. At least the clouds knew how he felt.

A little mew drew his attention and he lifted his hands to pet his little black kitten. Tom, Harry had named him. Although officially the little thing was named Black. It had made Harry's husband laugh. Not that the man really laughed. No, his husband grinned and chuckled, frowned and scowled but he never really smiled.

Tom mewed again and jumped on the window-still. Tom wasn't really a little kitten anymore, but Harry often pretended that the tomcat was still little. He would never be able to have a child of his own, therefore he tried to keep little Tom as small and childish as possible. That of course wasn't really a problem for little Tom.

Rain tapped hard against the window and Harry placed his hands on the cold glass. He could feel the magic flowing through him and he withdrew his fingers. His scar itched but Harry had become used to the feeling.

Some minutes passed, as if He had something important to do, but then the door to their room slammed open and He entered.

"Potter, come here." Harry pushed himself away from the window and turned to his husband. The Dark Lord looked imposing while standing there. He was clothed in his dark robes, which made him look rather pale. Harry tried to look in his eyes, but it was difficult when gazing at those blood red orbs.

"Come here!" He snapped at Harry. Harry swallowed and walked closer until he stood right in front of Voldemort. The lord gazed at Harry, examining him and then sniffing disdainfully.

"I had asked to wear _proper _clothing Potter. You look like some sort of street-muggle!" Harry tried to stay calm and he nodded silently.

"Change into something more appropriately! Dinner will start soon and I want you there. Some important wizards will be joining us. Weaklings more like, but with some influence. They wanted to see the famous hero of the wizarding world. You better look at your best!" Voldemort turned and slammed the door shut behind his back.

Harry could not believe that he shared a bed with this man, but here he was.

Tom the cat pushed himself against Harry's legs.

"Sorry Tom. He's going to be mad today. You better hide." The cat mewed and jumped on a couch. Harry turned and marched into their shared bedroom. There he opened his personal wardrobe. It had been quite a shock when Voldemort had giving him a little place of his own. Apparently the Dark Lord did not want to sully his clothes with Harry's influence.

Harry searched through his wardrobe for his invisibility cloak, pulled it out and immediately searched for his own winter robe. It was cold outside!

While turning around, Harry's eye caught sight of their big four poster bed. He spotted some rope and he blushed. Voldemort had used that robe to tie him up on the bed.

Sometimes, rarely actually, Harry would think that the Dark Lord would open up a bit. That man would show to Harry that yes, he could take care of people and yes he could care for people. Alas, more often Voldemort behaved like a total jerk.

****

The Dark Lord tapped his glass for the umpteenth time. Anger raged through him, but he needed to keep himself calm. The seat next to him, which was supposed to be his husband's, was empty! Harry Potter had left him alone on this very important day!

Diner went well of course, the Dark Lord did not _need_ Harry Potter. The wizards left in peace, all was well.

Voldemort waited until they were far away, before he let loose his rage and made a glass explode. The death eaters, only his most trusted, flinched.

"Find me Potter!" Voldemort hissed. Two death eaters jumped up and ran out of the hall. The Lord slumped a little in his chair wile placing his bald head in his hands. It took them awhile, but then the death eaters returned.

"Harry Potter is not in the castle, my lord."

"What!" The Dark Lord jumped up, everything in the hall started to rattle.

"My Lord please, don't upset yourself. Potter will be back, but in the meantime…" Bellatrix Lestrange stood up while blinking seductively at her Lord. Voldemort tried to supress a sneer, but he couldn't deny that the sight of Bella's plump breasts was very refreshing...

"Do you have a proposition, Bella?" He noticed the stares the Malfoy woman was giving him, but he ignored them. He could do whatever he wanted, he was the Dark Lord!

Bella pressed herself against Voldemort's larger body and the Lord placed a firm hand on her shoulder. She smirked widely at him.

****

Harry apparated in front of the castle's gate and he rushed inside. Voldemort would be furious! Harry had not planned to stay away that long, but he had lost track of time.

He hurried to the bedroom, but when he entered he only saw little Tom the cat. Frowning, and a little worried, Harry made his way to the lounge. The lounge was a very big room in which the death eaters often relaxed. Even the Lord would sometimes enjoy a nice glass of brandy in that room.

Harry could hear subdued voices coming from the room and he stuck his head inside. The men noticed him immediately and a silence fell. Harry frowned when he spotted the Lord's empty chair.

"Where's…" A high giggle was heard and Harry jerked his head to the door of Voldemort's office. He entered the room and made his way to that door, ignoring the protests of Lucius and the other death eaters. He pulled harshly on the door handle.

She lay on his desk, her legs wrapped around His clothed middle. She was naked and Harry could see how her breasts went up and down in time with the trusts of the Lord. Voldemort's hand pressed on her throat, and the giggle Harry had heard had now changed into a hard moan. Voldemort noticed they were not alone anymore and he stopped moving. Stunned he looked at Harry.

Bellatrix wiggled her body but he strengthened his hold on her throat and she whimpered in pain.

Harry bit his lip and turned. He could hear stumbling behind him, cursing and a high scream. He hoped the bitch had fallen right of the desk! He stormed through the room, not seeing the gazes of the death eaters through his tear filled eyes. He was almost there, almost outside, when the door fell shut.

He turned around in anger.

"Let me go!" He hissed at Voldemort. The lord stood there, stoic as always but Harry could see the tell-tale blush on his cheeks.

"Where were you?" He asked and Harry could hear suppressed rage in his voice.

"Does it matter? Is this what you always do when I'm out? You just go fucking around? You bastard!" He yelled at the Lord. Voldemort advanced on him, but Harry stayed where he was.

"Don't speak to me like that Potter. I am Lord Voldemort and I will do as I please. While you, brat, are here to pleasure and serve me as I see fit! One step out of line Potter…"

"Then what?" Harry yelled and he pushed Voldemort away from him. The Dark Lord drew his wand.

"Crucio!" Harry fell to the ground. He tried to keep the screaming at bay but the curse pulled screams from his lips. Voldemort lifted the curse quickly. Harry stayed on the ground.

"Tell me, where were you?" Growled the Lord. Harry placed himself on his knees, in front of the lord. He looked into His red orbs with tears in his eyes.

"I went to Godric's Hollow. Visiting my mother's and father's grave." He pushed himself up and stared at his husband. He lifted a hand and pointed a finger at Voldemort.

"I'm going to our bed. Please just…please stay away. I don't want to see you anymore today."

"Potter you can't lock me…"

"Please, stay away." Voldemort stared into his husbands tear filled eyes and when Harry left, the Lord kept himself silent.

Voldemort left his little husband alone that night and he even stayed away the next day.

Harry cried himself to sleep that night. Nor Voldemort nor the death eaters saw the young wizard for several days.

**  
**

Harry stroked Tom's soft fur while he sighed. A noise at the door made him look up and he stiffened, but Voldemort did not enter. The noises stopped and everything went silent.

Harry's curiosity kicked in and he pushed himself of the bed. Slowly and quietly he opened the door. Immediately he spotted a little box. Surprised he looked around, and when he was certain he was alone, he lifted the box and took it inside. He opened it and stared in shock at what was within.

It was a white kitten with beautiful green eyes. Harry had never seen a kitten that cute. Tom mewed on the bed. Even he looked to be in shock while gazing at the little kit. Harry lifted the little ball of fur out of the box and noticed a note. The kitten mewed and curled up on his lap. Harry stroked her soft coat and smiled a little.

He took the note.

_Harry _

_I found her. Nagini tried to eat her. I know you named that black beast Tom. Brat. I've named this thing Harriette. Take care of it._

_I noticed _that _day that you didn't wear an extra sweater. There's a pepper-up potion inside. Drink it._

_I was wrong with Bellatrix. _

_Voldemort _

Harry smiled a little, placed the note on the table and cuddled Harriette closer. Voldemort didn't apologies, not for the things he had done and not for the things he did. Harry had long accepted that.

"Tom, come here." Tom didn't come, of course he didn't he was a kitten, and Harry stood up. He placed Tom on his shoulder and kept Harriette close while walking out of the room. He went straight to Voldemort's office.

Harry knocked and he could hear his husband mumbling something. He entered. The Lord looked up from his work. He gazed at Harry silently.

Harry placed Tom and Harriette on the ground and lowered himself next to the Dark Lord's chair. Nothing happened and Harry watched silently how Tom and Harriette played with each other. He felt a hand in his hair, strooking tenderly.

"Did you take your potion?"

"Nope." Voldemort's hand disappeared for a moment. Harry smiled when the potion flask came to float in front of him. The hand returned, stroking soothingly.

"Thank you." Harry whispered.

"You're welcome."


End file.
